


Legacy

by butterflywriter



Series: Current/Recommended Works [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love, Post-Canon, legacy, young lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Now in a time of peace, Chrom enjoys a moment of tranquility with his young daughter, whose legacy is reason for his life today.Post-Awakening
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Current/Recommended Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Lucina mood, and decided to go back and complete an old work that has been sitting on my iPad for a long while.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Daddy!”

With one more gentle stroke against the whetstone, Chrom carefully laid Falchion down onto the grass before he turned towards the tiny voice calling him from behind. He smiled softly as his eyes fell upon the toddler stumbling gleefully over to him before he knelt down to greet her with open arms. The three-year-old squealed with delight before she leapt right into his chest, causing the older swordsman to fall back onto his behind with an, “Oof!”

Oblivious, the young child happily wrapped her arms tightly around her father’s neck as he carefully sat the two of them up with a chuckle, “Be careful there, Lucina. You barely stand past my knees and are already strong enough to knock Daddy over.”

The little princess merely giggled her head off before she snuggled comfortably against his chest, “Strong like you?”

Chrom grinned playfully at that before lovingly wrapping his arms around his child, “Eh… Maybe not _as_ strong as me. No one can best your father when it comes to brute strength.” However, the King of Ylisse bit back a laugh at the large pout his small daughter was now wearing.

“Mommy says she LOTS stronger ‘den you.”

Raising a brow, Chrom looked up to find Robin waving at him from the castle doors, a sly smirk on her face. Huffing out a breath, the older swordsman gave his wife a pout to match his daughter’s own. He then glanced down curiously when Lucina suddenly slipped off of his lap and toddled over to his sword. Standing up with a stretch, Chrom followed her from behind.

“‘Dis your brave stick?” Lucina questioned as her father quietly crouched down beside her.

With a soft smile, Chrom let himself fall back onto the grass as he pulled the toddler into his lap. He then leaned forward to safely sheathe Falchion back into its scabbard before gently placing the sword atop his knees, where it barely brushed against his daughter’s frilly pink dress. The little girl herself stared down at it, her bright blue eyes filled with nothing but awe as she shyly poked the outside casing. She noticed the blade was much larger than herself. Whereas, it always seemed to fit perfectly whenever she saw it strapped to her father’s side.

“It has a name, you know.”

Lucina looked up at the other curiously as she tilted her head in question. Chrom returned the look with a soft smile as he briefly admired the Brand of the Exalt shimmering brightly in his child’s left eye, recalling back to the time where he saw it in another woman’s own. A woman whose legacy was reason for his existence today—to be the father to the little girl in his lap who would never feel pain over his loss. A woman who changed her fate when her future was bleak and her chances of restoring it were slim…

A woman Chrom was proud to call his daughter.

Together, father and child looked down to the divine blade once more.

“Falchion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Elizabeth ^_^


End file.
